Pensées d'une serdaigle
by Evana Malfoy
Summary: Suite à un été tragique, Iris Wayne, jeune serdaigle de 16 ans, retourne à Poudlard accompagnée de sa cousine Amélia Bones. Déterminée à réaliser ses objectifs, elle entend profiter de ses dernières années. Elle le pensait du moins...
1. PROLOGUE

Hey ! Je me présente Eva Malfoy, 20 ans, fan absolue de Harry Potter et son univers. Ci-dessous se trouve le prologue de la première fanfiction que je décide de publier ! En espérant qu'elle vous plaira !

 **DISCLAIMER** : L'univers de Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling. Iris et les caractères secondaires (comme Julian) m'appartiennent !

Bonne Lecture !

PROLOGUE

C'est très souvent à l'âge de 16ans que l'on commence à se questionner sur son avenir. Notre futur métier, notre famille, nos amis, nos loisirs…tout y passe. C'est très souvent à l'âge de 16ans que l'on réalise et comprend que ce qui nous entourait jusqu'à maintenant n'est qu'un écran de fumée mis en place par nos parents, nos tuteurs, nos proches.

A l'instant où je te parle, cela fait 4mois que j'ai 16ans…et j'aurais aimé que la réalisation du monde qui m'entoure arrive bien plus tard. Je vis en Angleterre, dans un village non loin de Londres. Je vis dans un monde spécial. La sorcellerie et la magie font parties de mon quotidien, pour la simple et bonne raison que je suis une sorcière. Et de par mon appartenance au monde de la magie anglais, je suis plongée contre mon gré dans une guerre…une guerre contre les ténèbres et contre Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Ou bien Voldemort. Je n'ai pas, enfin…plus, peur de ce nom.

J'ai écrit plus haut que je venais d'être frappé par le monde extérieur. Car ceux qui le maintenait hors de ma vue m'ont été pris. Mes parents sont morts. Assassinés. Je ne dirais pas pour rien, ce serait craché sur leurs vies et leurs accomplissements. Seulement mon père est…était un expert en Quidditch, il était le référent de nombreux journaux vis-à-vis de sa passion. Ma mère, elle, était une passionnée de magie ancienne, une employée du Ministère de la magie, dans le département des mystères. Pete et Suzana Wayne. Assassinés pour ne pas avoir voulu s'incliner devant ce monstre sur le lieu d'une attaque.

Je suis leur enfant unique. Iris. Jeune sorcière s'apprêtant à rentrer en sixième année dans l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Ayant hérité des yeux verts d'eau de mon père, des cheveux roux foncées de ma grand-mère maternelle, du visage et du physique svelte de ma mère. Banale en somme. Une Serdaigle jusque-là exemplaire, aspirant à devenir médicomage depuis son plus jeune âge. Désormais je vivrais avec ma tante maternelle, Amanda Bones, et ma cousine, Amélia, son frère aîné vivant déjà seul avec sa fiancée. Point positif, j'adore Amélia, qui se trouve être dans la même maison et même année que la mienne. Un bon point sachant que je n'aurais pas survécu entouré des cruches qui composent majoritairement mon dortoir. A croire que la maison de l'intelligence tape plutôt dans du 3 élèves sur 7 ayant un QI plus élevé qu'une huitre chez les filles…Affligeant.

Ca fait maintenant trois mois que je vis chez ma tante. Elle vit mal le décès de maman, sa petite sœur…et m'encourage à me livrer. Mais je ne trouve rien à lui dire. Je n'ai même rien à lui dire. Mis à part que ma décision est prise d'intégrer la résistance à ma sortie de Poudlard et de faire tout mon possible pour me rendre utile en travaillant dur pour devenir médicomage. Je vais éviter de révéler mes futurs plans de vie sachant que je suis devenu en des centres de sa vie désormais, elle ne supporterait pas.

Mais c'est ainsi, et j'avais décidé de profiter de mes deux dernières années à Poudlard en toute tranquillité et en restant concentrer sur mes objectifs..

Enfin…je le pensais.


	2. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER** : L'univers de Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling. Iris et les caractères secondaires (comme Julian) m'appartiennent !

Merci à ceux qui ont prit du temps pour me laisser une review sur le prologue ! 😊

AYO, je suis heureuse de vous faire lire le premier chapitre de _Pensées d'une serdaigle_ ! J'attends avec impatience vos retours, vos impressions sur ce dernier ! Je vous laisse avec la lecture

CHAPITRE UN :

J'avais passé un été long et court à la fois. Je n'avais pas vraiment eu le temps de digérer la perte de mes parents. J'étais, à vrai dire, trop sonné pour cela et ma tante et ma cousine, Amélia, on tout fait pour me changer les idées. Mais me voilà, en ce 1er septembre sur le quais 93/4 de King Cross attendant tranquillement le départ du train pour retrouver Poudlard.

Enfin tranquillement…c'était sans compter sur les populaires, que dis-je, les célèbres Maraudeurs qui viennent à l'instant de faire irruption dans notre compartiment.

« -Sérieusement James ! Contiens toi un peu ! On vient à peine de monter dans le train que tu cherches déjà les embrouilles !

-Oh relax Musmus ! s'exclama un jeune brun. Pas de quoi en faire tout une montagne ! »

Assise sur une baquette a côté de la fenêtre je les observais, ébahie de leur soudaine présence. Jetant un coup d'œil à ma cousine, je vis sur ses lèvres se dessiner un léger sourire, les yeux brillants d'amusement. Elle décida d'ailleurs de se faire remarquer en ouvrant la bouche.

« -Bonjour les gars ! »

Dans un sursaut syncro au possible, les quatre garçons se retournèrent vers Amélia, les yeux grands ouverts, faisant échapper un rire à cette dernière.

« -Oh Amélia, je savais pas que c'était ton compartiment ! » déclara un James Potter souriant.

James Potter, grand jeune homme lunetteux de 16 ans, aux cheveux coiffés, ou pas, bruns et aux yeux noisettes. A sa gauche, son acolyte de toujours, Sirius Black, réputé pour être le tombeur de ses dames, cheveux mi-longs noirs et yeux gris-bleus prit la parole.

« -Eh bien Amélia que fais-tu dans un compartiment seule ? Tu attends quelqu'un ? »

A ces mots là je me renfrognais. J'étais certes une fille assez discrète mais tout de même ! A contrario de ma cousine très ouverte et assez extravertie, j'étais du genre réservée avec les inconnus, bien que je sois l'identique d'Amélia une fois entourée de mes proches. Mais de là à être invisible, il y a un monde ! Devinant sans l'ombre d'un doute que la remarque m'avait touché, Amélia prit un air sombre en glissant un regard vers moi et d'une voix faussement froide, elle me désigna de la main.

« -Aux dernières nouvelles, je ne suis pas seule idiot. »

Les regards se tournèrent vers moi, détournant le mien vers le quais encore grouillant de monde, je snobais littéralement les maraudeurs.

« -Eh bien dis donc ! Tu ne nous présente pas à la nouvelle ?

-Tais-toi Sirius, elle n'est pas nouvelle. Bonjour Iris, esquissa une voix masculine. »

Haussant un sourcil surpris, je ramenais mon regard vers l'intérieur, croissant l'or du regard de Remus Lupin. Remus Lupin…grand jeune homme, assez fin, aux mèches châtains, et aux yeux fait d'or liquide. Remus Lupin, élément studieux et calme des maraudeurs, faisant parti du groupe des garçons les plus en vues de la gente féminine de Poudlard, de même que ces deux copains James et Sirius. Beau, gentil, intelligent et drôle, surement le béguin de beaucoup de jeunes filles. Mon béguin.

Je restais neutre en voyant un doux sourire s'inscrire sur ses lèvres.

« -J'espère que vous allez bien vous deux. »

Bien sûr. Il ne s'est jamais adressé seulement à moi. Autant qu'il était ami avec Amé, j'étais une inconnue à ses yeux, rien de plus que la cousine silencieuse. Derrière lui, Sirius et James ouvrirent grand les yeux, incapable de se rappeler de mon visage et encore moins de mon nom. Aberrant compte tenu du fait que nous étions dans la même année, et partagions des classes depuis bientôt 5 ans.

« Ca va, pris-je tout de même le temps de répondre d'une voix calme, contrôlant un rougissement face au sourire. »

Le train s'ébranla et démarra, faisant chuter le dernier des garçons par perte d'équilibre.

Le dernier, Peter Pettigrow. Comme l'indique son nom, petit, bien en chair, blonds, aux yeux bleus humides. Pas laid, pas beau, indifférent. Le maillon faible d'un groupe pourtant très soudé. Je n'ai jamais rien ressenti d'autre que de la pitié pour lui. Toujours à la traîne, mais pourtant pas plus bête qu'un autre. Facilement éclipsé par le charisme de ses amis. J'esquissais un léger sourire en le voyant se débattre pour se relever avant d'accepter la main de James.

« -Iris ? Iris comment ? s'écria Sirius en plantant son visage devant le mien. »

Etouffant un mouvement de recul, je vrillais mes yeux clairs dans les siens lisant une curiosité non feinte.

« -Iris Wayne. Je suis la cousine d'Am…

-EH James ! Regarde la ! Une rousse aux yeux verts ! Je ne savais même pas que Lily avait une sorte de double ! »

La parole ainsi coupé je restais sous le choc de ses paroles. Me voilà comparé à l'une des plus intelligentes filles de Poudlard et surement une des plus jolies. Lily Evans possédait des cheveux roux plus clairs que les miens qui tiraient vers le bourgogne et des yeux verts tirant sur l'émeraude. En soit nous nous ressemblions énormément, même taille, même physique svelte, les traits de nos visages se différenciaient. Lily avait un visage en forme de cœur, des lèvres fines, et un nez légèrement en trompette, là où j'avais un visage plus fin, une bouche pleine et un petit nez droit. Aussi Lily avait les cheveux lisses et moi ondulés, voire bouclés selon l'humidité. Elle est par ailleurs une très très bonne amie à moi. Surement l'une des seules avec Julian. Amélia ne comptant pas étant ma cousine.

J'observais Black, qui content de sa bêtise scrutait mon visage sous toutes les coutures.

« -Tout de même, une si jolie fille ! Je l'aurais remarqué si elle était déjà à Poudlard ! Dans quelle maison es-tu ma chère Iris ? »

Plissant légèrement les yeux, je lançais un regard à ma cousine, croisant ces yeux remplis de malice. Levant le menton, je retorquais avec un sourire narquois.

« -Serpentard, mon cher Sirius. »

Retenant un rire, j'observais le beau garçon faire un pas de recul et éloigner son visage du mien comme si j'étais soudaine atteinte de la peste, ou que mon visage s'était recouvert de furoncles purulents. Amélia ne s'embarrassa pas d'une quelconque retenue et éclata littéralement de rire face à la réaction.

« -Par merlin Sirius, tu verrais ta tête ! Iris est à Serdaigle avec moi ! Et oui elle y est depuis notre première année crétin !

-Ouf, le soulagement bien présent sur le visage du Black, il se retourne vers moi et me pointa du doigt. Plus jamais ça Iris ! Plus jamais ! »

Etouffant difficilement leurs rires, le reste des maraudeurs prit place sur les banquettes, et Black s'affala à côté de moi, puis posant un bras sur mes épaules déclara d'un air faussement sérieux.

« -Très chère, je pense que nous ferons de très bons amis. »


	3. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER** : L'univers de Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling. Iris et les caractères secondaires (comme Julian) m'appartiennent !

Merci à ceux qui ont pris du temps pour me laisser une review 😊

AYO, voici une suite qui me semble assez longue (5pages en police 11 sur word) mais je me suis sentie inspirée ! J'espère que cela vous plaira ! Je vous laisse avec la lecture 😉

* * *

CHAPITRE DEUX :

Le reste du trajet se passa tranquillement, entre rires, discussions et jeux. Lily les avait rejoint une heure après le départ, avec sur le visage une moue irritée à la vue de James, avant de s'adoucir devant l'exclamation enfantine de Sirius sur sa ressemblance avec moi. J'avais passé la majorité de mon voyage avec un doux sourire aux lèvres, laissant glisser régulièrement mon regard vers un certain jeune homme. Jeune homme qui comme toujours ne me remarquait pas. Cela aurait été bien trop simple. Le seul élément notable était les efforts de Sirius pour m'inclure aux conversations et son soudain intérêt quant à ma vie. En y repensant, je sentis mon sourire s'agrandir. Inclinant légèrement la tête vers ma cousine, je l'observais éclater de rire face à l'air outré qu'afficha Lily.

« -Excuse-moi ?! »

Sirius releva ses sourcils avant de répéter sans aucune hésitation.

« -Quoi ? T'aimes pas Carotella ? Jtrouve que ça te va particulièrement bien ! Tu trouves pas Iris ? »

J'haussais un sourcil, les yeux pétillants d'un rire contenu.

« - Je pense que je suis vraiment pas la personne que tu dois prendre à parti Sirius ! déclarais-je en attrapant une mèche de mes cheveux roux et en agitant devant son visage.

-Ah non hein ! cria le brun en s'emparant de la dite mèche. C'est pas le même roux ! Toi c'est quasi rouge sang ! »

Roulant des yeux face à sa mauvaise foi, je jetais un regard désespéré à Lily. Laquelle éclata de rire avant d'engager une conversation avec Remus. Laissant Sirius tortiller mes cheveux de ces doigts, je laissais s'égarer mon regard sur le visage de mon vis-à-vis. Mon regard glissa le long d'une cicatrice qui courait du bas de la mâchoire au cou du garçon. Un léger soupir m'échappa, faisant cesser Sirius qui le prit pour lui.

« -Alors dis-moi Iris, qu'est-ce tu comptes faire plus tard ? »

Dodelinant de la tête, je jetais un regard vers Amélia qui avait à présent son regard fixé sur moi, de même que tous les autres. Je me sentais rougir légèrement.

« -Hum…je voudrais devenir Médicomage, pour participer à l'effort de guerre...à mon échelle… »

Je sentis retomber l'ambiance comme un couperet. Le visage rieur d'Amélia se ferma, et ceux des autres se teintèrent de gravité. Rejetant une mèche de cheveux au-dessus de mon épaule, j'agitais nerveusement ma jambe droite en croisant le regard d'or. James laissa échapper un soupir en s'affalant contre la banquette. Passant une main sur son visage il reposa un regard sombre sur moi.

« -J'arrive pas à croire qu'à 16 ans on se retrouve à penser en fonction de ça…

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? interrogea la jeune Evans. Ça me semble normal qu'on se questionne et qu'on construise notre avenir par rapport à la guerre…

-Oui oui ! Je sais… J'ai choisi la formation d'auror en partie pour ça…

-Je te comprend, intervint Remus. C'est vrai que si on commence à y penser maintenant, ça prouve qu'on se sent concerné… Mais ça veut aussi dire que la guerre a traversé le portail de Poudlard…

-Je suis d'accord avec Remus. Dans deux ans on entre dans la vie active…Et je pense pouvoir dire sans trop me tromper que les septièmes années ont déjà pour la plupart choisi leur camp… »

J'avais à peine fini de parler, que Sirius laissa échappa un grognement.

« -Les mangemorts. »

Peter couina à ce mot, je vrillais mon regard sur lui, me questionnant encore sur sa répartition, le courage ne semblait vraiment pas être sa qualité première. Détournant mon regard de lui, je le posais sur Sirius qui arborait une mâchoire serrée, et un regard féroce.

« -Bellatrix les a rejoint cet été…Ma timbrée de mère n'a pas arrêté de vanter ses exploits. ''Tu devrais prendre exemple sur ta cousine morveux, elle est une grande sorcière. Regarde comme elle a réglé leur compte à ses traitres à leur sang cet été.''… Hideux.»

Une grimace dégoûtée s'afficha sur son visage. Le mien pâlit. Je le savais pourtant…Mes parents étaient tombés sous les sorts d'une escouade de mangemorts particulièrement sadiques, dont Bellatrix Black...bientôt Lestrange apparemment, quelle salope. Je sentais une colère noire monter en moi. Plantant mes ongles dans mes paumes pour me contenir, je me retenais de regarder Amélia, sentant déjà ces yeux me transpercer de part en part. Conservant un visage impassible je prenais la parole.

« -Il paraît oui.

-Iris… »

La voix douce d'Amé manqua de briser mon masque, et je me levais brusquement.

« -Je vais aller voir Julian. »

Je quittais le compartiment rapidement claquant la porte derrière moi, laissant à peine filtrer la question de Lily.

« -Amélia ?... »

J'avançais en slalomant entre les plus jeunes, n'ayant pas vraiment de destination précise. J'avais cité Julian comme excuse, mais je n'avais vraiment pas l'intention d'aller le retrouver, sachant qu'il était parfaitement au fait de la mort de mes parents. Je vacillais un instant, bousculé par de jeunes premières années les bras débordant de friandises. Je relevais la tête et avisant le chariot non loin, je m'avançais et décidais de prendre des chaudrons fondant au chocolat, mes favoris.

Je me posais dans un entre-deux wagons, et contemplais le paysage durant un certain temps. J'avoue que j'ai totalement perdu la notion du temps à partir de là. Ce n'est que lorsque je voyais le jour décliner que je décidais de rejoindre le compartiment. En entrant, je vis directement le soulagement sur le visage d'Amélia. Je plaquais un sourire faussement rassurant sur mes lèvres avant de croiser le regard doré de Remus. Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils devant son regard percutant, et n'hésitais pas à le lui rendre. Il esquissa un sourire féroce qui me déstabilisa. Depuis quand Remus me regardait avec ce regard ? Me regardait tout court d'ailleurs. Je rejoignais ma place devant le regard sombre de ma cousine et interrogateur des autres.

« -Marshall te cherchait, m'informa Lily.

-Je lui ai dit que tu étais partie à sa rencontre…apparemment vous ne vous êtes pas croisés…termina Amé. »

J'hochais la tête distraitement, mon regard revenant vers Remus assez régulièrement. Mais son attention n'était plus portée vers moi, il rigolait avec James et Sirius en jouant à la bataille explosive sur la tablette du compartiment. L'arrivée à Pré-au-lard se fit dans la bonne humeur, de même que le voyage en diligence qui se passa aussi avec les maraudeurs. Grande première, mais il apparaissait que Sirius s'était prit d'affection pour moi durant le trajet, et avait déclaré vouloir faire de moi une amie.

On se séparait dans le hall pour rejoindre nos tables respectives. A peine assise que je sentais un bras se poser sur mes épaules et un baiser sur ma tempe. Relevant la tête je croisais le regard brun de Julian Marshall, Serdaigle et meilleur ami de son état. Amélia se décida à raconter nos vacances au brun, pendant que j'écoutais les conversations alentour, en laissant mon regard voguer sur les tables.

La table des Serpentard était de loin la plus calme, je croisais le regard de plusieurs personnes sans vraiment m'arrêter dessus. La table des Poufsouffle résonnait en joie de retrouvailles, attendant patiemment la répartition des premières années. Chez nous, les discussions calmes s'enchaînaient, tournant déjà pour les cinquièmes et septièmes années autour des examens qui se dérouleront dans moins de 10 mois.

La dernière table qui attira mon attention fut pourtant la bruyante, et de loin. Des éclats de rires, des cris, de grands gestes pour communiquer. Je croisais d'abord le regard de Lily fixait sur un point derrière moi, puis le regard étonné de Sirius qui captant mon regard me fis le signe enfantin avec ses doigts de deux personnes s'embrassant. Haussant un sourcil, je tournais la tête vers Julian qui avait toujours son bras posé sur mes épaules. Je laissais échapper un rire avant de regarder Sirius et de nier de la tête. Ce crétin s'étala sur sa table avant de poser une main sur son cœur, comme s'il était soulagé. Je devais avouer que j'étais contente de ce début d'amitié avec lui. J'avais l'impression d'enfin prendre une bouffé d'air frais. De respirer malgré la lourdeur dans mon cœur, malgré la douleur dans mon esprit et malgré la rage sous-jacente qui brûlait dans mon corps.

Je sortis de mes pensées lorsque le silence prit place et que les immenses portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent, laissant passer le professeur McGonagall et les petits premières années ce suivant en rang d'oignon. La répartition se passa dans un calme relatif, et nous applaudissions avec entrain les jeunes qui nous rejoignaient. Le repas apparut rapidement heureusement pour mon estomac, j'avais réellement une faim de loup. Alors certains finissait déjà de manger et se préparer à rentrer à leurs dortoirs, le directeur se leva.

« -Chers élèves, bienvenue pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard, ce sera pour certains la dernière, et pour d'autres chanceux la première. La liste des objets interdits se trouve affiché au bureau de notre cher concierge, Mr. Argus Rusard… »

Il laissait quelques applaudissement mous retentir, focalisant son regard sur la table des Gryffondor.

« -La Forêt Interdite est, comme le dit son nom, formellement interdite. En ces temps sombres je ne saurais vous recommander que la plus grande prudence dans les environs de la forêt, elle regorge de créatures que vous ne souhaiterez jamais croiser. De même j'encourage l'unité plutôt que la division, l'amitié plutôt que la haine, l'ignorance plutôt que la violence…Jamais il ne m'a semblé plus important à vous dire cela… »

Il fit une longue pause, nous laissant nous imprégner de ces mots. Je sentis le bras de Julian se resserrer autour de mes épaules, et vis le regard d'Amélia se brouiller de larmes retenues.

« -Je souhaitais rappeler aux jeunes étudiants ayant perdu plus qu'il ne faudrait dans cette guerre, que les bureaux de vos directeurs de maison est ouvert, de même que l'infirmière, Mme Pomfresh se tient à votre disposition. Des temps sombres se dessinent à l'horizon jeunes gens, et Poudlard sera ouvert à vous tous. »

Je laissais échapper une exclamation en même temps que de nombreux élèves. Je vis l'air stricte de McGonagall se craqueler, les yeux de Lily s'écarquiller, et Amélia sursauter. Albus Dumbledore venait tout juste d'offrir une porte de sortie aux enfants de familles noires, et de se positionner officiellement dans le combat contre Voldemort.

« -Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne fin de soirée et une bonne nuit. Dès demain matin vos emploi du temps vous seront communiquer, et les cours commenceront donc lundi. »

Hébétée je me laissais porter par le flot de Serdaigle jusqu'à la tour, je ne fis même pas attention à l'énigme, ni ne sentis Amélia attraper mon bras à peine le seuil passé pour monter dans notre chambre, dans laquelle je m'endormis à peine ma tête sur l'oreiller.


	4. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER** : L'univers de Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling. Iris et les caractères secondaires (comme Julian) m'appartiennent !

Merci à ceux qui ont pris du temps pour me laisser une review 😊

AYO, je me suis dit qu'étant donné que je débute, je vais prendre le temps de répondre aux reviews qu'on me laisse, ça m'intéresse énormément d'avoir cette notion d'échange avec vous les lecteurs, parce que c'est quelque chose que j'adore avoir quand je lis ici !

 **Kalima** : heeeeey, c'est ta deuxième review, ça me fait plaisir de voir que certains décide de suivre cette histoire ! je suis totalement en stress quant au résultat que ça aura, et aux retours que les gens vont me donner ! en tout cas ravie qu'elle te plaise, et à l'heure où j'écris ceci le chap 3 est bien terminé !

 **IceQueen38** : merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !

 **22adel** : mercii j'espère que la suite te plait et te plaira !

 **Liliana** : hey (j'adore ton username), merci pour ta review, j'espère que tu es satisfaite de la suite !

 **TheProudHufflepuff** ; merci beaucoup ! j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira 😊 !

Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe qu'il peut y avoir, même si pour l'instant je n'ai eu aucune remarques dessus, et que je tente d'en corriger le plus possible ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

CHAPITRE TROIS :

Je me réveillais bien trop tôt à mon goût et l'esprit complètement éveillé. Je restais sous ma couette pendant bien 45 minutes, avant que le réveil d'une de mes compagnes de chambres ne sonne 8h30, mettant en route un morceau de Célestina Moldubec. J'imaginais plus que je ne vis le cousin d'Amélia voler à travers la pièce sous le coup du réveil brusque et au combien désagréable. M'asseyant en tailleur, je m'étirais de tout mon long en frottant mes yeux et mon visage pour effacer les dernières traces de paresse. Prenant l'élastique qui entourait quotidiennement mon poignet je m'en servis pour remonter ma tignasse en un chignon hideux, mais bien pratique. En ouvrant les rideaux du baldaquin je tombais sur le visage crispée d'Amélia, passant à côté d'elle je lui tapotais fortement l'épaule en lui souriant.

A peine arriver dans la salle de bain, je me précipitais dans une douche en envoyant valser mon pyjama. L'eau chaude finit de me réveiller, et détendit mes muscles au possible. J'adorais l'eau, sous toutes ces formes, la pluie, la glace, un ruisseau, une mer, l'océan…froide, chaude, qu'importe elle m'apaisait toujours. J'entendais à peine les filles bataillant pour laisser ou enlever Moldubec, et quand je sortis en serviette de la salle de bain ce fut pour trouver Killy Jensen les bras autour de son réveil qui chantait, enfin gueulait toujours à qui mieux mieux, et ma chère cousine rouge de colère, un chausson à la main prête à le lancer. Je me dépêchais de la choper par le bras pour l'envoyer directement dans la salle de bain. Killy me lança un regard reconnaissant que j'ignorais. Killy était une grande brune aux yeux bruns, gentille, pas bête, mais grande groupie des maraudeurs, ce qui la rendait plus cruche encore qu'habituellement. Elle était même vice-présidente du fan-club. Oui un fan-club. Et oui elle était vice-présidente, mais seulement parce que la présidente était une septième année de Gryffondor, qui lui céderait, d'après elle, sa place l'année prochaine. Bref, l'intérêt du fan-club ne m'ayant toujours pas percuté, elle avait décidé avec l'aide de sa copine de toujours, Addy Lee, de nous snober Amélia et moi. Grand bien leur fasse. J'imaginais en m'habillant leur réaction si elles savaient que nous avions réussi à faire ce qu'elles deux voulaient depuis des années, c'est-à-dire partager plus que deux heures de cours avec les maraudeurs.

Etant dimanche, j'enfilais un slim noir et une chemise blanche assez large, le temps étant encore clément en ce début septembre. Je chaussais mes converses au même moment ou Amélia sortie de la salle de bain. Je la regardais fouiller sa valise pour en sortir une jupe camel et un pull noir. Lâchant mes cheveux, je donnais un coup de baguette pour les ordonner. Il suffit d'un coup de mascara et de baume à lèvres pour que je sois prête au même moment qu'Amélia. Côte à côté, nous descendions les escaliers pour retrouver Julian au fond de la salle commune, devant une fenêtre donnant sur le lac.

« - Hey ! Bien dormi ? »

Haussant légèrement les épaules, je laissais une Amélia échauffée répondre.

« -Oh ce n'est pas le sommeil le problème mais plutôt le réveil ! Je jure que je vais finir par jeter Jensen et sa saloperie de réveil à travers la fenêtre. Ou alors on peut faire une pétition pour interdire Moldubec dans l'enceinte de Poudlard… Non définitivement la fenêtre…

-Oooooook, il se tourna légèrement vers moi. Et toi mon Iris ? »

J'esquissais un léger sourire à ce surnom. Julian était vraiment mon meilleur ami. Il n'y avait jamais rien eu d'ambigu entre nous, par contre avec Amélia…Si c'est avec moi que Julian avait eu directement une affinité presque fraternelle, les débuts avaient été plus que rudes avec la blonde. Amélia n'acceptant absolument pas de ne plus être l'amie centrale de ma vie.

« -Ça va très bien Ju ! Je me suis endormie d'un seul trait, mais je me suis réveillée bieeeeen trop tôt ! J'aurais bien profité de quelques minutes de plus de sommeil ! Mais bon…je suis bien contente de m'être réveiller avant le retour fracassant de Moldubec ! N'est-ce pas Amé ? »

Je levais mon bras pour me frotter l'arrière de la tête. Un geste récurrent quand j'étais gênée, sarcastique ou même énervée. De même que je faisais claquer l'élastique autour de mon poignet, ce qui avait tendance à fortement crisper les personnes proches de moi. Je me retournai pour marcher à reculons et ainsi faire face à mes deux meilleurs amis, repartis dans leurs désormais quotidiennes chamailleries. En tournant la tête pour voir si je ne me dirigeais pas vers un mur, je trébuchais sur une aspérité du sol, mais étais rattrapée avant même de me sentir chuter.

Ça aurait pu être un beau sauvetage, du style des bras forts autour de ma taille, mon regard qui en accroche un autre. Sauf que même si les bras étaient forts, j'avais trébuché avec le corps légèrement tordu…Résultat, l'une des mains de mon « sauveur » s'était quasiment glissé sous ma chemise large dans mon dos tandis que l'autre était posé sur ma hanche. J'avais le visage écrasé contre un torse qui se soulevait lentement. Je me sentie être remise sur mes pieds avant de pouvoir voir qui avait empêché la suicide de ma dignité. Relevant la tête et rejetant les cheveux venus se mettre devant mes yeux, j'observais stupéfaite le dos de Remus s'éloigner de moi, laissant derrière lui Sirius et James, qui éclatèrent de rire devant mon air ébahie. A vrai dire ils ne firent que suivre mes imbéciles d'amis, qui évidemment quand il était question de se moquer de moi rangeaient leurs querelles de merd*. Fronçant les sourcils je les écoutais se moquer de moi.

« -Whoa superbe cascade Iris ! Songerais-tu à en faire ton métier ?

\- Ouf je crois que j'ai jamais autant ris une première journée à Poudlard, s'exclama Potter en essuyant en suivant Julian dans sa remarque. »

Sirius vint accrocher son bras gauche à mes épaules pour me serrer doucement contre lui.

« - Heureusement que Mus était là, la chute promettait d'être douloureuse, drôle mais douloureuse. »

J'entendais sans mal le rire contenu dans sa voix. Accentuant le froncement de mes sourcils et installant une moue vexée sur mes lèvres, je vis Sirius détourner le regard et serrer ses lèvres entre elles pour retenir un rire. Je laissais donc échapper un grognement.

« -Tu peux rire Black… »

Il explosa littéralement de rire, s'appuyant désormais sur James qui semblait avoir repris son fou rire de plus belle.

« -T'aurais dû voir ta tête Iris ! Magique ! Fantastique !

-Je dirais même inoubliable ! suivit Potter. »

Je levais les yeux au ciel, exaspérée, faisant augmenter leur rire encore.

« - Rira bien qui rira le dernier les gars ! »

Relevant le menton, je m'avançais vers les portes de la Grande Salle, empêchant un sourire de s'étaler niaisement sur ma face…Remus m'avait rattrapé. Bon pour m'ignorer et même me snober directement après mais il n'empêche. J'avais toujours eu ce fond de naïveté enfantine, très représentatif de ma situation de fille unique, et de la volonté de mes parents de me protéger du monde extérieur.

En pensant à eux, je me rembruni en un éclair, les paroles de Dumbledore me revenant de plein fouet. Les instructions du Directeur ne laissaient pas de doutes. La guerre était aux portes de l'école. Le recrutement de Voldemort serait cette fois-ci visible… Assise à ma table, j'inspirais fortement et un souffle tremblant m'échappa en pensant au fait que nous étions décidément une génération qui devrait plus survivre que vivre.

J'aperçu Amélia s'asseoir à ma droite et Julian en face de nous deux. Je me servais en restant plongée dans mes pensées. Remus totalement disparut de l'équation pour le coup… L'avenir qui se profilait ne me remplissait absolument pas de confiance. Je pouvais sentir une peur se répandre en moi. Les mots de ma tante résonnait dans mon esprit. Faire attention, rester sur le qui-vive constamment. Ne pas se reposer sur ses lauriers et être attentif en cours pour pouvoir se défendre le mieux possible. Je m'étais toujours sentie en sécurité à Poudlard, mais le fait même que Albus Dumbledore se sente obligé de nous prévenir des risques extérieurs n'était pas pour rassurer.

« -…ris…Iris ! »

Je retenais mon sursaut pour tourner la tête vers Chuck Roft, préfet en chef des Serdaigle, qui était désormais penché vers moi, un morceau de parchemin entre les mains. Me ressaisissant je saisis mon emploi du temps en lui adressant un sourire de remerciement, évitant ainsi toutes questions sur mon absence. Il s'éloigna en secouant légèrement la tête. Tournant la mienne vers mon assiette, je croisais le regard de ma cousine. Elle me regarda fixement, de ses yeux bleus, typiques de notre famille maternelle, les Bones. Le clin d'œil qu'elle fit me permit de comprendre qu'elle ne relèverait pas mon attitude. Mais la malice qui pétillait dans ce dernier me refroidit.

« - Chuck a chargé les préfets de 5ième année de distribuer l'emploi du temps…sauf le tien… »

Elle glissa un coup d'œil vers moi avec son air innocent, et je sentais mes joues rougirent. Je savais bien que Chuck avait un faible pour moi. Maison des intelligents oui mais maison des fouines aussi. Aucun secret ne restait secret bien longtemps. Heureusement rien ne quittait la maison volontairement. Je touchais du bois quant à mon gros faible pour Lupin. Julian lui trouvait ça absolument hilarant qu'un 7ième année craque « sur moi » alors même que je ne parlais que rarement à d'autres personnes que Julian, Amé et Lily…

« -Franchement 'Ris, tu devrais lui montrer que tu n'es absolument pas intéressée !

-Je m'entends bien avec lui ! m'exclamais-je. Je ne veux pas me le mettre à dos juste parce que son attirance n'est pas réciproque… »

Menteuse. J'étais une véritable menteuse si je disais que je ne trouvais pas Chuck attirant. Mais mon cœur d'adolescente de 16ans ne voyait que par un garçon, quand bien même l'impossibilité de la chose me frappait et ne me quittait pas. Je restais focalisée sur lui. Le fait qu'Amélia me poussait dans cette direction ne m'aidait pas. Mais alors pas du tout à faire abstraction de sa présence, et de mes sentiments pour lui. Julian, en riait tout en étant très présent lorsque j'en avais assez. Et Lily n'était pas au courant…enfin je ne lui avais rien confié mais elle devait être au courant. J'étais pour le moins transparente pour mes amis.

Finissant de manger je me levais accompagner des deux zigotos pour rejoindre le parc voulant profiter des derniers rayons de soleil. A peine on eu franchit les portes que Lily me fonça dessus pour m'enlacer, et elle fit subir le même traitement à Julian et Amé. Un grand sourire aux lèvres elle s'exclama

« -Vous allez dans le parc ? »

Souriant doucement devant son enthousiasme, j'hochais énergiquement de la tête, et riais lorsqu'elle crocheta son bras au mien. Je me souviens avoir espérer l'avoir avec moi à Serdaigle. Mais Lily méritait bien son placement à Gryffondor, malgré sa remarque logique et son intelligence, elle restait une jeune fille au caractère volcanique, parfois même elle fonçait dans le tas sans distinction du danger. Mais ce qui décrivait le mieux le tempérament de la jolie Lily Evans était son impétueuse relation avec James Potter. Tournant légèrement la tête, j'aperçu d'ailleurs le groupe de garçons debout face à l'entrée de la Grande Salle, les yeux de James rivés sur nous…enfin sur Lily. Amélia suivant mon regard, fit demi-tour et vint se planter devant les Maraudeurs.

« -Eh bien les gars, c'est d'une rareté de vous voir si immobile…C'est un coup des Serpentard c'est ça ? »

Le ton faussement compatissant fit réagir Sirius, qui, dans un éclat de rire, se dirigea vers moi, dépassant ma cousine sans aucune considération.

« -Dis moi ma petite Iris, ta cousine a un sacré soucis non ? J'ai ouïe dire, que nous les Maraudeurs, nous nous serions fait avoir par des …Serpentard. »

Il plissa le nez comme ayant senti une sale odeur en posant son coude sur mon épaule. Décidément c'était devenu une habitude. Ma blonde se retourna d'un coup d'un seul faisant voler ses cheveux autour de son visage.

« -Non mais Sirius Orion Black, c'est pas des manières d'ignorer une jeune fille pour une autre ! Que dirait ton fan-club devant cette preuve évidente de snobisme ! Ce n'est pas digne d'un tel gentleman enfin diantre !

-Oh ma chère veuillez excuser mon comportement inqualifiable, et comble de l'horreur, je n'ai d'excuse autre que la couleur flamboyante de ces deux petites têtes, qui a détourné mon regard de votre somptueuse blondeur…malfoyenne ! »

L'exclamation outrée d'Amélia me ravit au plus haut point et entraîna mon fou rire sans sommation. Tous ceux présent dans le Hall ne retinrent pas leurs éclats de joie face au comique de la scène. Amélia était dotée d'un tel talent mélodramatique, et elle en usait à bon escient, de même que Sirius. Je vis même du coin de l'œil McGonagall esquisser un sourire en passant près de nous. Montant le menton bien haut Amélia s'empara des bras de James et Remus pour descendre les marches menant au parc, ne laissant aucune solution de replis aux autres qui emboîtèrent le pas un sourire aux lèvres. Lily toujours attachée à mon bras j'entendis très distinctement le soupir énervé qui lui échappa, contrarié par un sourire amusé par la scène qui avait eu lieu.

Sentant le soleil réchauffer mon visage je me permis d'inspirer une grande bouffé d'air. Ça laissait présager une bonne après-midi avant le début officiel de l'année scolaire.


	5. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER : L'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling. Iris et les personnages secondaires (comme Julian) m'appartiennent !

Merci à ceux qui ont ajouté cette histoire à leur favoris et qui la suivent ! J'espère réussir à poster assez régulièrement !

Ce chapitre va être très révélateur du ressenti d'Iris. On la découvre sous une autre facette. J'espère que vous allez aimé, en tout cas j'ai aimé l'écrire. Je m'inspire très fortement de mon caractère pour créer celui de mon personnage. J'ai donc peut être une impression légèrement biaisée !

 **Liliana** : voici la suite que tu as attendue (j'ai eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre oops) ! en espérant qu'il te plaise !

 **22adel** : yes c'était le but ! heureuse de t'avoir fait rire ! j'espère que ce chapitre saura à la fois te faire rire et d'émouvoir ! bonne lecture !

BONNE LECTURE :)

* * *

CHAPITRE QUATRE :

Assise à l'ombre du seul érable du parc, pourtant immense et bien fourni, je regardais avec un sourire une énième dispute entre Lily et James. Si on voyait réellement l'affection dans le regard du brun, les émeraudes de Lily ne lançait que des éclairs, parfois contrariés par une lueur d'amusement. Je penchais légèrement la tête sur le côté en fermant les yeux. Les rayons de soleil transparaissaient à travers mes paupières. Ils me réchauffaient agréablement le corps en contraste avec la brise tiède qui caressait les feuilles des arbres.

J'essayais à tout prix de faire abstraction du fait qu'à dix centimètres de moi, lui aussi appuyé contre le tronc de l'érable, se trouvait Remus plongé dans un énorme bouquin.

Je me tatais à lui parler. Fortement. Après tout le moment était parfait. Nous étions avec nos amis respectifs, il lisait un livre, j'étais une Serdaigle. Raisonnement absolument bancal et stupide, j'en suis bien consciente mais c'était involontaire de ma part. Je n'ai pas choisis de devenir une idiote finie à son approche. Ce serait quand même le comble...Je me contenais donc, m'appuyant de tout mon poids contre l'arbre et tentant, vainement, de me détendre. C'était sans compter sur ma chère cousine qui s'arrangea pour me foutre un coup de pied dans le tibia me faisant sursauter et lâcher un hoquet de douleur. Quelle idée de me frapper avec ses chaussures pointues. Je lui lançais un regard noir en croisant son air satisfait qui s'accentua avant que je ne remarque du mouvement à côté de moi. Alors que je m'étais décollée du tronc pour me pencher sur ma jambe, je sentie une paume de main large se poser délicatement au milieu de mon dos. Sursautant, encore une fois, je tournais la tête vers la gauche pour apercevoir très, trop, proche de mon visage celui préoccupé de Remus. J'avouerais qu'à ce moment très précis ma prétendue intelligence Serdaigle tant revendiquée par les membres de ma maison était clairement partie danser la cucaracha.

"-Ca va Iris ?"

Bug. Enorme bug. Intersidéral. J'étais absolument perdue dans ses yeux qui ne me regardaient pas. Je secouais légèrement la tête pour me reprendre.

"-Hm...ou-oui...Amélia m'a donné un coup de pied en se retournant, et comme j'avais les yeux fermés j'étais déconnectée de la réalité donc..."

Menteuse. J'étais en tout cas très consciente de lui et de la distance qui séparait nos bras.

"- Désolée de t'avoir dérangé dans ta lecture..."

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à son livre posé à côté de lui avant de se rappuyer sur le tronc, laissant glisser sa main dans mon dos jusqu'à le quitter. Je l'imitais et me rappuyais contre l'érable. Il haussa légèrement les épaules.

"-Pas de soucis."

En le voyant qui s'apprêtait à replonger dans son livre, détournais la tête, dégoûtée de mon manque d'initiative. J'aurais pu avoir une conversation avec lui, même minimale, mais la timidité et le manque de courage m'en empêchaient. En croisant le regard d 'Amélia je sus que j'en entendrais parler le soir même au dortoir sous couvert de sorts d'intimité. Levant les yeux aux ciels, je fus surprise de croiser ceux rieurs de Sirius. J'espérais sincèrement que la clairvoyance et lui ne fonctionnait pas ensemble, parce que j'avais bien peur d'avoir perçu une lueur de compréhension. Et malheureusement dès qu'il ouvrit la bouche je compris que j'avais vu juste.

"-Dis moi ma fleur..."

J'haussais un sourcil à ce surnom, mais il n'y prêta guère attention.

"-...j'ai ouï dire que tu avais quelques prétendants dans le château.

-Tu es bien mal informé alors, Sirius."

Je priais mille Merlin pour qu'Amé et Julian s'abstiennent de tous commentaires. Mais depuis quand la chance est-elle de mon côté.

"-C'est décidément de la mauvaise foi Wayne !" m'accusa Ju l'index pointé vers moi. "Evidemment que tu as des prétendants ! Le contraire serait anormal !

-Je suis d'accord avec Julian !" s'exclama James se détournant de la querelle avec Lily qui commençait réellement à tourner au vinaigre, attirant ainsi l'attention de la seconde rousse sur la discussion.

Je me frottais l'arrière du crâne, légèrement agacée.

"-Vous dites n'importe quoi les gars. Et quand bien même je ne parle à personne à par Amélia, Lily et Ju ! Enfin et vous maintenant."

Ma phrase fit naître des sourires sur les visages des maraudeurs, du moins James, Sirius et à ma surprise Remus, qui toujours à fond dans son livre prêtait une oreille attentive à ce qui se disait depuis le début de l'après midi.

"-Pff comme si ça allait empêcher certains garçons de vouloir quelques choses avec toi. Je suis d'avis de dire que ta timidité attire pas mal !

-Et si ce n'était pas de la timidité ? Si je n'avais seulement pas envie de parler à d'autres personnes ? Peut être que...peut être que je n'aime pas les gens eheh !"

Un grand éclat de rire me répondit, venant de Lily. Qui venait de prendre par à la discussion me faisant perdre l'espoir d'être tiré de là. Les autres n'hésitèrent pas à la suivre.

"-C'est la chose la moins crédible que j'ai entendue depuis que je suis à Poudlard, et pourtant je suis les cours de Binns ! Iris Wayne, ne pas aimer les gens ! Et je ne pense pas que ça arrêtera un certain brun aux yeux bleus..."

Elle fit aller et venir ses sourcils de bas en haut, me faisant quasiment pouffer malgré moi. Mais l'hypothèse qu'elle déclare à tout le monde "l'affection" dont faisait preuve Chuck pour moi me gênait. D'autant plus avec un Remus Lupin juste à côté. L'espoir fut vain, merci Marshall.

"-Ouuuuuuuuuuuh oui ! Chuck Roft, lui, ne lâche toujours rien après plusieurs mois !"

J'entendis un léger rire moqueur venir d'à côté de moi. J'inspirais profondément en me retournant. Mais découvrait Lupin lisant toujours, les yeux rivaient sur les pages. Mais si j'avais entendu, les autres aussi, et les réactions ne se firent pas attendre. Le regard fixait sur lui j'entendis Sirius s'exclamer brusquement.

"-Bah mon ptit loup c'est quoi cette réaction ?"

Sans lui laisser un moment pour répondre, Amélia continua.

"-Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? L'hypothèse qu'Iris puisse plaire ou alors que Chuck s'intéresse à elle de près ?"

J'observais son visage se crisper à la phrase de Sirius, avant de voir une légère rougeur coupable apparaître sur ses joues à la question d'Amélia.

"-Désolé je ne voulais pas être vexant..."

Il inclina sa tête vers moi.

"-Mais Chuck Roft...autant il a bien choisit, autant elle mérite mieux."

J'écarquillais les yeux. Deux compliments. Deux? Quoique je ne sais pas si c'était réellement des compliments, mais la réalisation de ses propos ne tarda pas et l'on pu voir des rougeurs timides apparaître sur ses pommettes. Le grand sourire des deux autres Serdaigle m'intrigua, de même que la lueur malicieuse dans les yeux de Black et Evans.

"-Enfin...je veux dire que tout le monde sait que Roft n'est pas sérieux...enfin, dans les études oui mais dans les relations am...enfin vous comprenez..."

Alors que Sirius retenait à peine son éclat de rire, je continuais de fixer le visage désormais rouge de Remus. Pardon mais j'avais totalement le droit d'être choqué par une aussi pitoyable explication venant du plus intelligent des maraudeurs. Je tournais la tête, les yeux toujours légèrement écarquillés prête à éclater de rire devant les visages rouges et les yeux pleins de larmes de rire des autres.

"-C'était limpide Mus, limpide ! s'exclama James.

-Autant que l'eau du lac…"

L'ajout de Lily ne manqua pas de m'arracher un rire, qui enclencha celui des autres retenus depuis trop longtemps. J'entendis à peine le soupir venant de Remus, mais je captais son léger rire. Après cet épisode...bizarre, les conversations se firent calmement, du moins plus au dépend de l'un de nous, toujours pleines de rire et de blagues.

Et c'est sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, que mon groupe de quatre devint tout doucement mais sûrement un groupe de huit personnes. Le début des cours le lendemain aurait pu nous éloigner, mais il n'en fut rien, la complicité qui nous unissait désormais été bien au dessus de ça. C'était un vrai bonheur de croiser les garçons à l'angle d'un couloir, garçons dorénavant accompagnés de Lily, au grand plaisir de James. Aussi deux semaines après ce dimanche sous l'érable, alors que le soleil s'en était allé et la pluie s'en était venue, nous nous retrouvions dans une salle de cours vide réaménagée en un endroit cosy et chaleureux pleins de toutes sortes d'assises, merci les Maraudeurs. Ils avaient même réussi à dégoter un tableau qui nous servait désormais de porte d'entrée, le mot de passe étant "our maple". Peter avait eu l'idée. Une de ses seules interventions depuis l'unification de nos deux groupes. Par ailleurs chacun avait trouvé sa deuxième paire. Sirius ne me lâchait plus d'une semelle, prenant très à coeur le rôle de grand frère qu'il s'était octroyé. Julian avait trouvé un véritable génie aux échec, et bourreau de travail en Remus, Lily et Amélia s'étaient énormément rapprochées, à mon grand, très grand, plaisir. James quant à lui s'entendait avec tout le monde, il prenait exemple sur Sirius vis à vis de moi, mais restait bien plus mesuré, même sa relation avec Lily s'était amélioré, à son grand, très grand, plaisir. Il se confiait souvent à Amélia et moi, rôle que l'on acceptait avec joie. Peter restait un peu à l'écart tout en s'entendant bien avec tout le monde. Il était un garçon tellement discret qu'il en devenait une présence constante mais non encombrante, rassurante.

Je marchais à ce moment même avec Amélia et Lily dans les couloirs pour rejoindre le QG, nous avions fini une heure avant les autres qui se tapaient en bonne et due forme Divination, merci mais non merci, et sortions de la bibliothèque après 45 minutes de travail. Le sujet resta léger jusqu'à ce que Lily trop silencieuse depuis le début du trajet pose une question.

"-Vous pensez quoi de James ?..."

Je tentais de contrôler mon expression faciale pour ne pas montrer mon étonnement, mais entender Amélia prendre une inspiration brusque.

"-James ? James Potter ?"

Lily souffla en gonflant ses joues, preuve de sa gêne.

"-Oui Potter !

-Oh...eh bien James est notre ami. Ouah c'est bizarre de dire ça après l'avoir vu de loin pendant cinq ans…"

Roulant des yeux en acquiesçant aux propos d'Amélia, je me focalisais sur l'autre rousse.

"-Ecoute Lils, je ne sais pas bien quoi te dire. J'ai été surprise de découvrir que James était loin d'être ce qu'il montrait de l'extérieur. Il est drôle, vraiment attaché à ses amis et assez facile d'accès. Il est beaucoup moins intimidant une fois qu'on le connaît j'imagine…

-C'est vrai ! m'appuya Amélia. J'adore James, il semble tellement loin du gamin de l'année dernière. Il a prit en maturité, ils ont tous prit en maturité d'ailleurs…"

Nous nous étions arrêtés pour parler plus calmement, et étions face à une Lily qui regardait le sol en se triturant les mains.

"-Je m'en veux de l'avoir jugé si vite...Je sais qu'il n'était pas le même les autres années et qu'il était réellement un gamin prétentieux et énervant, mais je me dis...Je me dis que j'ai été aussi une gamine dans mes réponses quand il venait me parler. Je veux dire...je l'ai rabaissé souvent, et vraiment méchamment quand j'étais réellement énervée et…

-Ouin ouin ouin...la sang de bourbe se sent triste. Et à cause du grand Potty. Quelle déchéance, j'éprouvais une certaine joie à chaque gifle…"

La voix traînante raisonna dans mes oreilles, comme un carillon. Je me retournais brusquement pour faire face à une bande de Serpentard, évidemment. Des septièmes années avec en leur centre Bellatrix Black. Je serrais mes poings à m'en faire mal. Amélia posa sa main sur mon épaule en signe de réconfort mais je pus voir briller dans ses yeux une colère noire. Lily fronça les sourcils, croyant ma colère seule résultat de l'insulte.

"-La ferme Black."

Bellatrix ouvrit grand les yeux avant d'éclater de son rire d'enfant grinçant.

"-Tout doux Wayne, je ne te cherche pas à toi. Mais sûrement que la sang de bourbe ne peut pas parler sans la présence de ses petites copines…"

Les rires gras de Lestrange et Malfoy sonnèrent désagréablement, trop pour moi. Je saisis rapidement ma baguette et la pointa vers la Black, je ne la laissais même pas ouvrir la bouche que je lançais mon sort.

"-Bloclang !"

L'inspiration de mes amies me fit réaliser mon geste, mais je ne baissais pas ma baguette et me permit même un léger sourire quand je vis Bellatrix, furieuse, lever la sienne. Je le perdis lorsque je vis un sort rouge sang en sortir. Des informulés. Bien. Sans un mot et d'un ample mouvement de poignet j'invoquais un bouclier. Le sort ricocha dessus, et Bellatrix ayant retrouver sa langue déversa une flopée d'insultes à mon encontre.

"-Comment oses-tu sale traître à ton sang ! Immondice ! Erreur de la magie ! Traître à ton sang !"

Au milieu de ses gentilles paroles, elle enchaîna les sorts, Lestrange et Malfoy suivirent le mouvement et attaquèrent Amélia et Lily toutes deux plus que capables. Mais il me suffit d'une seule parole pour réellement me déchaîner.

"-J'aurais tellement aimé te voir avec tes parents ce jour-là !"

Je vis directement rouge et rangeant ma baguette je me jetais sur Bellatrix à la moldue. La rage brûlait mes veines, je lui assènais plusieurs coups dont un particulièrement vicieux à la mâchoire qui fit couler le sang de sa bouche. J'en recevais aussi mais ne percevais pas la douleur trop prise dans ma fureur. Je frappais tout ce que je trouvais, agrippais et tirais ses cheveux, entendant avec ravissement ses gémissements de douleur.

"-Ne parle plus jamais de mes parents salope !"

D'un coup la situation se renversa et je me retrouvais plaqué au sol, Bellatrix et son sourire fou me saisissant le cou en articulant distinctement des mots qui se gravèrent dans ma mémoire.

"-Ils ont supplié pour toi jolie Iris."

Ses paroles multiplièrent mes forces et ma colère et cela malgré l'étranglement. Je la repoussais et me plaçais à genoux devant elle et attendit qu'elle fasse de même avant de lui cracher.

"-Je vais te détruire."

Je m'élançais à peine que je sentis deux bras m'attraper par la taille et me tirer en arrière contre un large torse. Je laissais un hurlement m'échapper, hurlement de tristesse, de colère qui amena le silence sans que je le remarque. Je me débattais de toutes mes forces. Mes parents...mes parents. J'aperçu alors Black dans mon champ de vision retenu fermement par Sirius, qui portait sur son visage une expression de colère telle qu'elle me calma légèrement. Pas assez pour me retenir de crier cette phrase à la vue de son sourire narquois.

"-Tu pourras courir Bella, te cacher dans chaque recoins de ce putain de monde. Mais je te traquerais, te retrouverais et je me vengerais. Je les vengerais et je prendrais tellement mon temps que tu finiras par implorer ma pitié, celle d'une traître à son sang !

-Si la résistance est de famille, je n'ai pas trop de soucis à me faire. Ce cher Pete n'était pas...

-LA FERME ! JE T'INTERDIS DE PARLER DE MON PÈRE ! LA FERME !"

Sirius tira brusquement sur le bras de Bellatrix l'envoyant rapidement vers le groupe de Serpentard tenu en respect par James. J'aperçu à peine Lily en face de moi, me regardant les yeux plein de larmes, pas plus que je ne vis Julian se retenir de crier. Bellatrix disparaissant de ma vision, je me focalisais sur Amélia qui, les joues pleines de larmes, plongea ses yeux bleus dans mon regard. Ils étaient sans doute le reflet des miens. L'adrénaline me quittant, je sentis mes jambes me lâcher et je ne pu retenir la plainte de détresse qui quitta mes poumons. Je pris conscience que le corps appartenant aux bras qui me retenaient suivit le mouvement en resserrant sa prise sur ma taille. Je me sentais engourdie, comme ailleurs, je m'agenouillais au sol en prenant ma tête dans mes mains tremblantes. Je sentais mon corps trembler brutalement, et je posais mes mains sur ma bouche pour masquer mes pleures. Le silence était assourdissant. Je n'entendais que les respirations autour de moi, toutes saccadées. Il y eut alors un courageux.

"-On devrait aller au QG…"

Lily. J'étais trop sonnée pour me lever, mais alors que j'étais toujours prostrée au sol, la respiration sifflante, on passa un bras sous mes genoux et l'autre sous mes épaules. Je me retrouvais serré contre un torse chaud, et l'on se mit en mouvement. Les yeux toujours fermés je posais ma tête sur l'épaule, et en respirant l'odeur, mon esprit se fit la réflexion qu'elle était la même que Remus.


	6. Chapter 6

Tout d'abord…j'avais écrit un chapitre entier, mais je l'ai perdu, donc impossible de dire si vous héritez de la meilleure version ou pas ! Dans tous les cas je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Ensuite, le chapitre s'est fait attendre, mais étant plongé dans mes études j'avoue ne pas vraiment avoir pensé à écrire…j'arrive aux examens maintenant et du coup je vous poste ce chapitre (vraiment pas très long désolée encore), mais c'est déjà ça…

Ah oui aussi…en relisant mes anciens chapitres j'ai vu certaines fautes horribles que je suis désolée de vous avoir infligé ! je les ai totalement zappé durant mes relectures. Du coup j'espère que ce chapitre sera moins blessant pour vos yeux 😊 !

BONNE LECTURE ! 😊

CHAPITRE 5

Je sentis à peine quand on me posa sur le canapé en face du feu. Me recroquevillant sur moi-même, je pris ma tête entre mes mains, tentant vainement de masquer leurs tremblements et mes larmes. Les sons étaient comme des bourdonnements autour de moi, sans la dimension gênante, ils m'apaisaient simplement.

A côté de moi, le canapé s'affaissa et je pu sentir une main se poser à plat sur mon dos. Je ne sais même pas depuis combien de temps j'étais prostrée comme ça. Relâchant un souffle que je n'avais pas conscience de retenir, je fis tourner mes doigts sur mes paupières.

« - Je suis désolée… »

La main dans mon dos s'activa, le frottant de haut en bas.

« -Voyons Iris, arrête de dire ce genre de bêtises, tu n'as pas à être désolée ! »

Amélia.

« - Je suis si désolée, je ne suis pas du tout une personne violente, m'exclamais-je en retirant mes mains et en ouvrant enfin les yeux.

-On le sait Iris, vraiment. Tu avais toutes les raisons du monde d'agir comme ça… Amélia nous a expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé… »

Lily. Je me laissais tomber en arrière, décalant la main de ma cousine, et tournais mon regard vers cette dernière.

« -Ça va toi ?

-Oui…mieux… »

Elle esquissa un léger sourire, les yeux encore cerclés de rouge.

« -Bella est une véritable salope, et ça depuis l'enfance. Je suis dégoûté d'avoir du sang en commun avec elle… »

Tournant le regard vers Sirius, et même si ces mots auraient normalement pu me tirer un sourire, je le fixais d'un regard vide.

« -S'il y a une chose sur laquelle je ne mentais pas, Sirius, c'est que je me vengerais d'elle.

-Et nous serons là pour te soutenir, quelque soit ton choix Iris ! »

James. Son regard était dur et avait quelque chose d'effrayant. Mais quand il se posa sur nous, il se radoucit bien vite.

« -Nous sommes vraiment désolés de ce que tu as vécu Iris, mais désormais nous sommes là pour toi. Les amis sont faits pour ça… »

Je lâchais un sourire, minime, mais un sourire tout de même et je vis du coin de l'œil Peter s'égayer face à cette démonstration émotionnelle. Secouant légèrement la tête, je pris une inspiration mais me fis couper par Julian.

« -Oui, nous n'en reparlerons pas, et non nous n'avons pas pitié de toi, oh et évidemment que nous restons tes amis. »

Julian. Mon sourire s'agrandit, évidemment qu'il savait mes pensées à l'instant même. Je passais une main sur mon visage. Je me sentais le centre des regards et décider de bouger. Je me levais d'un coup d'un seul. Le sursaut général me donna presque envie de rire.

« -Exactement Ju ! C'est bon, je vais bien, je suis calmé, et je pense qu'il est maintenant l'heure d'aller manger ! Et manger avant tout ! »

Je souris plus largement mais m'arrêtais en sentant une douleur au niveau de la mâchoire.

« -Outch ! »

Lily acquiesça en se plaçant face à moi.

« -Oui tu es un peu amochée…tu auras un bleu sur la mâchoire et au cou demain je pense. Il faut que t'ailles voir Pomfresh…

-J'irais demain si j'ai mal, te fais pas de soucis Lils ! »

Alors que le groupe se mettait en marche je décidais d'aller me passer de l'eau sur le visage au robinet, en espérant réduire le gonflement de mes yeux après mes pleurs. Je restais un moment, appuyée sur le rebord, inspirant profondément pour finir de me calmer et reprendre un contrôle total de moi-même.

« -Tes pensées doivent être profondes. »

Je mentirais si je disais que je n'ai pas sursauté comme une dingue. Me retournant rapidement en posant ma main droite sur ma poitrine, je soupirais en voyant la personne en face de moi.

« -Je crois que tu as faillis me faire faire un arrêt cardiaque !

-J'ai cru voir ça oui, rigola-t-il.

-Et en plus tu te moques de moi ! Ami indigne !

-Milles excuses, milady ! »

Je me rapprochais de lui, et en arrivant en face je posais mes mains sur ses épaules.

« -Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec les autres ?

-Iris. »

Son regard me fit comprendre que j'avais le champ libre et je fondis dans ses bras. Quand je sentis qu'il me serait fort en retour je laissais échapper un soupir.

« -Je la hais.

-Je sais. Je la hais aussi. »

Bizarrement sa réponse m'arracha un rire, petit mais un rire quand même.

« -T'es vraiment un ami en or Ju…

-T'es comme ma sœur Iris, je serais là pour toi à n'importe quelle heure de n'importe quel jour ! »

Comme bien souvent, je sentis la sincérité dans ses propos et c'est en inspirant profondément que je décidais de me reprendre totalement. Cette salope de Bellatrix ne méritait pas que je la laisse prendre le dessus sur moi. Je secouais la tête et remontais mon regard vers Julian avant de lui faire un sourire, un vrai ce coup-ci.

« -On devrait rejoindre les autres avant que l'idée ne leur vienne que je me sois noyée dans un filet d'eau !

-Oui tu as surement raison ! » gloussa Julian.

En traversant la pièce, je laissais traîner mon regard sur le fauteuil que j'avais quitté il y a peu, et d'un coup d'un seul je me mis à rougir. J'avais bien évidemment vu Lily, Sirius, James, Amélia, Peter et Julian durant la conversation… Le rire de Julian, encore lui, me sorti de mes pensées, encore une fois. Tournant mon regard vers lui, je vis dans ses yeux pétillants la réponse à mon interrogation.

« -C'est mignon, tu ne t'en rends compte que maintenant ! »

Il haussa les épaules, en levant les mains au-dessus de ses épaules, en signe d'une quelconque reddition… C'était donc bien Remus qui m'avait porté jusqu'au QG et avait caressé mon dos de bas en haut, me réconfortant par cette action pourtant simple. Repoussant ses idées au fond de mon esprit, je passais la porte d'entrée, souriant en voyant toute la troupe en train de parler ensemble. Je les rejoignis en me faufilant entre Lily et Sirius.


End file.
